Task: The Ghost of Promise
You've discovered a research station left behind by one of Eos' first settlers. SAM theorizes that there may be more at other Remnant sites. Acquisition Find a Remnant ruin on Eos and investigate the first datapad to acquire the task. Walkthrough To complete this task, you must recover three of the associated datapads located at different Remnant ruins. Locate The Researcher's Other Stations The datapads are randomly scattered among the Remnant ruins and can be found on the ground. *The ruins are not marked on the map. *If a ruin doesn't have a datapad the first time Ryder investigates it, there might be one the next time Ryder goes there. *Ryder may have to visit ruins repeatedly until the required number of datapads have been found. *It is suggested to start by checking the following ruins because they are within the initial Hazard Level 1 zone: **The Scourge-infested ruin on the northern rim of the bowl surrounding the large lake is usually encountered during the A Better Beginning while traveling west along the tire tracks from the Northern Monolith to the Western Monolith . When Ryder first arrives at the ruin, a battle between a group of Remnant Assemblers with Observers against a pack of Challyrion is underway. If left alone, the Remnant units will deal with the Challyrion and start attacking Ryder. Killing an Observer here will net Ryder +25 XP. Besides the datapad there is a randomized loot crate and scannable Remnant explosive crates (+10 ), Scourge tendrils (+10 ), and an element zero deposit. **Northwest bank of the monolith lake. **A Scourge-infested Remnant site is located on the southwest bank of the monolith lake. As Ryder approaches this site, a kett dropship unloads a squad of Chosen and it becomes a three-way battle between kett, Remnant bots and wildlife. Pick off those that remain. **The small ruin a little east of Site 2: Resilience. *There are other ruins in the initial Hazard Level 3 zones. However, those zones are not safe to enter until an outpost has been established on Eos during A Better Beginning and the radiation has cleared. Follow The Navpoint Once all three datapads are collected, the navpoint can be found by travelling east of the Forward Station in The Golden Wastes to an underground Remnant facility (on the very east side of the map). Find Ana Carrell's Final Research Take the gravity well down. On the ledge next to the landing spot, Ryder will find Ana Carrell's three final datapads. Activating the console in the room opens the door to a small room in the far end of the room. In the room is a Destroyer. When it has been destroyed, Ryder may enter the small room to scan an Adaptive Remnant Core Device for +100 and open a puzzle locked container (needed for the Cryptographer Achievement). For the puzzle solution, see here. The next door can't be opened. Ryder might discover this vault before finding any of the datapads in the Remnant ruins. When Ryder has read the three final datapads the mission can be completed - no need to search the Remnant ruins for datapads. However if Ryder doesn't complete the mission by returning to Prodromos, then Ryder can still find the datapads scattered around and Ryder will act as if Ana hasn't been heard of before. Deliver The Data To Prodromos To complete the mission, go to Prodromos and upload the research data on the marked terminal. Aftermath Ryder will receive the following terminal entry: Rewards *+270 XP Puzzle Solution Category:Additional Tasks Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda Category:Eos